


Rescued

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: The Duke's minions get revenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rescued

Title: Rescued  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Aziraphale, Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,415  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: The Duke's minions get revenge.

"Crowley! You're having a nightmare, my dear boy. Wake up!"

"Wha?" He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. "I think there's something wrong with Gabriel."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we did the ritual, I know when he's been badly injured. I can feel it. Sortof." He frowned. "Maybe it's because he's an angel and not a demon?"

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, turning on the lights. "I'm certain Beelzebub will be able to help him."

"Beelzebub! You said she had a fight with a Duke that's how she got the scar." He reached out, grabbing Aziraphale. "Did she say who the Duke was?" Crowley realized his fingers were starting to sink into Aziraphale's skin and jerked backward. "I'm so sorry, angel." He felt another flare of phantom pain in his legs. "If Gabriel's being tortured, maybe Beelzebub is too."

"Malex? No. Malachi! It was Duke Malachi." He gasped. "She said sooner or later they would get revenge."

"If Beelzebub won, it means she more than likely discorporated the bastard. Dagon would lose his paperwork for a while, keep him without a body." Crowley ran his hand through his hair. "He had a couple of minions turned protégées. The two of them together couldn't make a half-wit, but they are very skilled in the art of torture. They would know where his dungeon was and how to use everything in it."

Crowley took a deep breath. "I know where it is. I had to go there once couple of centuries ago. You'll never be able to get in. The place was cursed by an insane monk. It would be like you walking into a church."

"You walked into a church for me, my dear." Aziraphale gave him a small smile. "Besides, I have an idea. The thicker the soles, the less it can touch me." He snapped his fingers. His shoes had been replaced by a pair of knee-high boots with platform soles. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I live in Soho." Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley's back. "We need to go save our friends."

\---

"Are your boots working, angel?" Crowley motioned for Aziraphale to follow him down a long hallway. They were deep in the ruins of what used to be a castle somewhere in Spain. He grit his teeth as flare after flare of pain went through his body. It wasn't just his legs any longer. It was now the majority of his skin and something kept tightening around his throat.

"Only have a bit of a tingle in my feet so far."

Crowley started to say something only to be cut off by a scream of pain from down the hall. The scream turned into a gurgle before stopping completely. "Can you run in those?" Aziraphale nodded. "Then follow me."

They came to a stop just inside of the doorway to the dungeon. Gabriel was in the far corner of the room, strapped in some sort of metal chair while Beelzebub was dangling from the ceiling by her wrists. They were both naked and covered in blood.

"Oh dear Lord." Aziraphale clapped a hand over his mouth. "I haven't seen a room like this since the Inquisition."

"At least we don't have to deal with those two." Crowley pointed. "Told you, dumb as bricks." The bodies of the two demons were on the floor. One had clearly killed the other and then somehow wound up headfirst inside of a torture device himself. "Whatever she's attached to, I haven't seen anything like it before."

"Crowley? How did you two find uzzz?" Beelzebub squinted at Crowley with her good eye. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." She froze as something mechanical began to move in the distance. "Oh fuck, here it goezzz again." The chain in the ceiling slowly began to climb upwards, adding pressure to her shoulders. There were several weights hanging off of a piece of chain on her waist. A thin rope was twisted in all directions on her ankles, holding her in place as she was stretched just a bit more. She screamed and it echoed off the walls.

Crowley flinched. "You help her, angel. I'll see to Gabriel."

"Help her? What do I do?"

"Break the chains. If you can't do it, pull it out of the ceiling. They never bother warding the ceiling. They're always too busy thinking about the big things." He paused. "Just be very careful of her arms. She's probably got double dislocations by now."

Crowley sprinted across the room over to the chair holding Gabriel. "Bless me, that's one of Belphegor's chairs." The Archangel was unconscious. His head was slumped forward and Crowley could see a band of Unholy wire wrapped around his skin. While the wire was incredibly dangerous to angels, he was far more concerned about the chair. Every inch of metal was covered with demonic symbols. The designs were literally burning into Gabriel's flesh. Tiny tendrils of smoke were coming from his skin. There were coils of wire around his ankles and wrists, cutting deep into muscle while holding him firmly against the chair.

He carefully began to peel the wire loose from Gabriel's wrists, trying not to make the damage worse. Crowley had just started on Gabriel's ankles when the Archangel started screaming. Gabriel flailed around, trying to get himself free.

"Gabriel!" Crowley barely managed to dodge a blow aimed for his head. "Gabriel, it's Crowley! They're dead! Stop moving. I know it hurts. I know it hurts more than any pain you have ever had, but I need you to hold still for just a little longer. Please."

"Crowley?" He blinked down at the demon. "'m so tired and everything hurts."

"I know." He finished Gabriel's other ankle. "Don't fall asleep until we get back to the cottage, okay?" Crowley took off his shirt and tore it into strips. He wound the strips around Gabriel's feet. "Try not to touch the floor. This will help for a bit until we can get out of here."

"Bee? Is she okay?" Gabriel looked around wildly. "They made we watch while they hurt her. They had knives dipped in Holy water and they cut her feet. She never screamed while they did any of it. Then they got angry and hooked to her that fucking thing."

Crowley fought to keep from being ill. "Aziraphale is helping her right now." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Aziraphale scoop Beelzebub up in his arms. He knew she had to be hurt very badly to allow an angel to do something like that. He removed the last of the wire from around Gabriel's neck. "Lean on me. If your feet start hurting too much, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Gabriel started to say something and Crowley held up a hand. "Hush."

\---

"No one is going to use that place to hurt anyone ever again." Aziraphale set the tray with two bowls of soup on it between Gabriel and Beelzebub. "We collapsed it in on itself."

"How are you two feeling? I know we couldn't heal everything, but hopefully it helped enough." Crowley leaned against the doorway. "You're almost your usual pale again, Beelzebub."

Beelzebub winced as she reached for the bowl. Gabriel picked up her spoon, scooped up some broth and noodles, and held it out to her. She gave him a glare, but leaned forward, letting him put it in her mouth. "The symbols are starting to fade on my skin. Should hopefully be gone in a week or so."

"I could almozzzt walk on my feet this morning without being in complete agony. Arms are still a bit zzzore." She allowed Gabriel to give her a few more spoonfuls of soup. "What are you two zzztaring at?"

"Nothing." Crowley nudged Aziraphale. "Come on, angel, why don't you show me those new books you picked up."

"Hm? Oh right, the books." He gave Beelzebub a blinding smile. "Don't hesitate to call to us if you need anything, dear."

The moment the door closed, Beelzebub slumped back against the pillows. "Did you zzzeriously have to do that in front of them?"

"Do what? Help you?" He held out another spoonful. "If you finish this entire bowl, I will massage your arms and then you can kiss all my wounds to make them feel better."

"Fine, but only if you eat zzzome of yours too. You need to rebuild your strength, pet."

"Of course, my Prince."


End file.
